Talk:First Concept - Whakey Ships -
Nice - something new for the universe. I don't recall others using bioships, and nothing pops up on a search. Can't you just see some poor Ship Master comming across one and saying "WTF is this? Is it a ship or a lifeform and what do I do now?" LOL Interested in where you go with this. Regards, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 04:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC) I am afraid the idea is not entirely new. There was a STNG episode with a "living ship" TNG, 1 called Gomtu . There was a PC game called Star Control with mushroom ships. In the GC Universe there are the Lyrharm and the Piostla used biological " grown" ships. But then 1) I am the greatest geek there is in terms of nerd stuff. Yes I go to ST Conventions in my Science Officer Uniform , Yes I go dressed as Black Cat , Cat Woman , Ms. Marvel , Black Canary to Comic Cons . I spent way to much money on a Captain Kirk command chair. My refrigerator looks like a replicator , make authentic sounds and you can say "Ice cubes" and "Cold water" and it will replicate. 2) The Lyrharm have not played a big role yet so how could you know 3) The entire Piostla trilogy has been deleted before the Wiki started and before there was an Eric story. Again no one but a very few will remember. 4) Gave me a chance to brag about my geekdom Biut yes I hope , I tink the Whakey Spine ships are a new idea and have some unusual features.Wen a Whackey "shipmaster" says "Holy Crap" he means it literally..... Again I am amazed at your ant like relentless work...I can smell Page 10.000 Thank you so much, I ordered your mug today and I will add sone real genuine, not easily purchased White House / Navy Blend coffee . The very best coffee on the face of the Earth . Yours truly, VR 1 Star Trek the Next Generatiion Episode 3x20 Production number: 40273-168 First aired: 23 April 1990 Hi Vanessa, Right, the concept isn’t really new, I just hadn’t seen it in this universe. Figures the Piostla would have them though. I do remember that STNG episode though. And have come across it in many stories, (first one about 1970 IIRC.) Still an interesting concept. I’m thinking over how it might work. I bow to your superior geekdom. I did wear a STNG uniform for Halloween when the show was airing. With my dark hair and the short, dark, full beard I had then, I often got a “It’s Riker”. (I’m NOT that good looking!) Never did get to a SF con, just a few comic cons. Lots of fun though. Thank you for the goodies, you didn’t have to go that far. I do appreciate it though. Yep, page 10K is the next goal. Along with “neatening up around the edges”. Highest Regards, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 18:51, November 10, 2014 (UTC)